Companions and Conspiracies
by SilverRose2301
Summary: Natasha and Clint are trained assassins; they don't have time for love. They're jut really close companions...right? Buried feelings start to surface though when the others start to conspire against them. Blackhawk and a little of other romances: Tony/Pepper, Thor/Jane and Steve/OC. Complete for now unless I get a ton of reviews and decide to revisit it
1. The Journey for Shawarma

A romantic drabble about Hawkeye and the Black Widow from the POV of Captain America.

I own nothing. Marvel owns these characters.

I really hope I was able to keep them in character!

The Journey for Shawarma

Every part of me ached. We leaned on each other and wobbled down the streets towards the promise of Shawarma.

"I am…in need of sustenance. This body…so weak." Said Thor groggily, leaning on Ironman.

Natasha looked the most exhausted but she did not complain. As far as I could tell she had no actual powers except her inhuman looks. She leaned on Bruce who was the least tired because 'the other guy' had done all the work that battle. Bruce wore a pair of kaki pants we had 'borrowed' from a store window. She stumbled but did not complain. I had noticed her conviction from the first moment I met her. She was a great addition to the team despite her having no powers. Bruce scooped her up into his arms and continued walking without much sign of stress.

"Hey! I don't appreciate where you're touching her Bruce." I didn't have to look to know it was Clint. From my perspective Bruce's hands offended no part of the Black Widow's body. I walked on, hoping they could settle it themselves and I wouldn't have to break up another argument. I was too tired.

"Clint, I was only trying to help-"

"Hawkeye, its fine. Bruce, put me down. I can walk on my own." I was proud of Natasha for settling it on her own. And so relieved.

"You can lean on me Nat."

"I'm fine. Your leg is hurt."

"How much further to this place of Shawarma?" I asked wearily.

"I think its not too much further. Maybe another block…" replies Tony in a very unconvincing way.

"Why don't you look it up with your fancy suit?" asked Natasha.

"If my suit had power I guarantee I wouldn't be walking with you scruffy heroes."

"I insist I help you Natasha." Persisted Bruce.

"Hey, back off." Said Hawkeye forcefully.

"It's only logical. I just want to help. I'm not exhausted at all and she is."

"You know what Bruce. Back off or I swear I will-"

"Whoa. Do we have a problem here?"

"Yeah we have a problem here. I know all about you going all monster and nearly killing Natasha! So forgive me if I don't trust you!"

"Haykeye." Natasha spoke it as forcefully as she could but her voice cracked. She looked pathetically weak and that only made Hawkeye angrier. Hawkeye punched Bruce square in the jaw and he flew a few yards, crashing in the rubble.

"Now you've done it!" cried Thor. I was exasperated with me team. We all waited cautiously to see if Bruce turned into the Hulk. He sat up as the green monster but quickly shrank to normal size. Natasha slapped Clint across the face hard.

"Asshole." Natasha said coldly. Tony hit Thor. I'm not sure if he was trying to defuse the situation or had quickly lapsed from being a self-sacrificing hero to his normal childish self.

"What was that for?"

"I thought we were all hitting each other."

"No. I deserved that." Said Bruce. I turned around to glare at my team but mostly Clint…and Tony.

"Thor give Bruce your cape for a moment and go with Tony to find him some clothes." I gestured to a strip of stores with smashed in window displays, their alarms whaling, and fire sprinklers going haywire. "Natasha go sit down, rest or something. I need to speak with Clint. Go on if we're not done and we'll catch up."

My orders were followed without much complaint and I was left facing the young brash blonde. He looked me in the eyes defiantly.

"Clint."

"Captain."

"You're not really mad at Bruce. You're mad at the Hulk. You know full well that he can't control himself…as much as you couldn't control yourself when Loki was using you. I think, now this is just a hunch, but I think you're really angry with yourself. If Natasha hadn't been able to stop you, you would have killed her." Clint glared at the street.

"Clint. It wasn't Bruce's fault. It wasn't your fault. And Natasha is alive. Now let's please go get Shawarma." He nodded and we walked towards the others.

I leaned in, put an arm around his shoulder and whispered in his ear "It is your fault that you won't man up and tell the poor girl how you feel instead of being an ass about it to her and everyone else."

It was the first time I had ever seen a superhero blush but it was more of a slight tinge of red that could have been contributed to his tired state. We caught up with the others. Clint said something quietly to Natasha, an apology I assumed.

When we finally reached the miraculously untouched tiny restaurant squeezed in between two trashed buildings the brave heroes of the day nearly wept for joy. We startled the poor owners as we filed in. I pulled two tables together and moved the chairs into place. I fell into a chair and did not speak anymore. They ordered and when I did not respond they ordered something for me. I barely touched it.

Bruce and Thor ate enthusiastically. Natasha lifted Clint's leg onto her chair and he smiled thankfully at her. Bruce asked the manager for a first aide kit and the doctor began patching us up. When he reached Clint we all watched as they exchanged a knowing look before smiling as if they had been buddies their whole lives. Natasha took rabbit bites of her food.

SHIELD cars came to pick us up. Thor lifted me out of my seat and dragged me outside when I wouldn't move. Natasha stood but nearly fainted and Clint caught her. He carried her small form out to the car, limping the whole way but nobody dared to suggest taking the burden from him. We left Fury to pay our enormous bill on a government credit card. I think they owed us that.

I thought we were home free except we, not thinking, allowed Tony to sit in the front of the black glossy car. I was asleep soon after my cheek leaned against the cool leather of my seat when some heavy rock music blared through the speakers.

"Tonny" We all growled. Natasha buried her face in Hawkeye's chest and he stroked her messy red curls.


	2. Filling the Nothingness

**I own nothing. Marvel owns these characters.**

**Yeah. Another romantic drabble. I'm just a sap like that.**

**It's about Natasha feeling lonely and accidentally finding a certain archer to comfort her. **

**Filling The Nothingness**

There was no sound. No sound at all. It was worse than a prison. A cave with drips and flemmy guards would have been preferable to the edgy Natasha. Her room had been created strong and sound proof for her comfort an ease of mind. She didn't feel very comfortable or put at ease. She tossed and turned, tangling her sheets. As she listened the noiselessness took on a shrill ringing noise. It was the noise of nothing, of emptiness, of being alone. She was filled with the nothingness. The shrill noise asked her why she was alone. Why she had nothing? It hissed nothing in her ear. Natasha bolted up panting and sweating.

She punched her pillow until she deemed it a suitable shape and lay back against it. She focused on slowing her breathing and did the exercises she had learned in her training to fall asleep quickly and get a quick rest midst a string of action-filled days. But the technique was designed to help block out noise. She got up from her bed and paced the floor. She needed something to fill her emptiness. Maybe she would try target practice…

Natasha was the only avenger on SHIELD's flying fortress at that moment. The earthbound Avengers came and went on missions since their first huge battle. Since then things had been for the most part quiet. And too quiet for Natasha. She preferred when she was constantly bombarded with missions and assignments. She liked to be so busy she wouldn't have to slow down and face the nothingness. She jumped at every lead and mission available to her. Natasha was the fortress's most frequent flyer.

She staggered out of her room, happy for the hum of central heating, the distant clicking of agents' boots and the beeps of alarms and boxes whirring away. She got only so far before remembering that she couldn't ruin her reputation by walking around the ship in a tank top and boxer shorts. Natasha staggered back and stood outside of her room, dreading the brief submergence into nothingness to change. She told herself she would hum to keep the noiselessness at bay. And tell nobody she had ever done such a girly and babyish thing.

Her wandering eyes landed on Clint's room though. He wasn't there she knew but perhaps he had left a jacket…She shook her head. She was being childish. But faced with her door and the nothingness behind it she drifted closer to his door. She would never admit how desperately she needed a scrap of him to comfort her.

Natasha gripped the cold handle and tugged. Beep-beep-beep-beep-beep. The alarm grew louder with each beep. A keypad lit up a bright red but she had no idea what his security code was. She leaned against the door. With each beep she was closer to being discovered by the SHIELD agents and being forced to explain to Fury why she was in her pajamas trying to enter Clint's room. A part of her wanted to dash back into her room and crawl under the covers in shame. But she would have to face the nothing and the security breech would…

The door opened and she found more than a scrap of Clint. He looked at her with a bewildered stare before punching in the long code quickly. He angled his body to hide the code and Natasha found it odd that he minded her seeing it. For a moment, lapsing out of her ashamed, stunned state, her spy instincts clicked on again. She found a position where she could observe his tapping fingers with out seeming to. He made a mistake and the beeping grew louder. Clint grumbled under his breath and started punching the keys again. She only caught fragments.

N-A-T…7…9-2-6-11…2-17-05…2-8-06-

Their codes were required to be an obscene amount of digits. She definitely caught amidst numbers part of her name and a few dates they had had memorable missions together on…Not that she made note of them! Just that she remembered the dates of all her missions…

He finished entering the code and the alarm stopped. Groggy Clint retreated into his room and motioned for Natasha to enter.

"So…Your code."

"What about it?" She paused.

"So I'm not allowed to know it?"

"What were you doing at my cell?" He seemed eager to change the subject.

"Cell is right." She seemed eager to avoid it. She looked around.

"What did you need?"

"I didn't know you were here. I thought I was the only one on the ship."

"That still doesn't answer what you were doing here." Natasha looked at Clint in that moment with eyes that she only had for him. He understood. They always understood each other.

"Welcome to my cell."

They crawled into his bed together. His warm breath and constant heartbeat filled her nothingness. She loved Clint. She loved him more passionately than she had loved anyone that had ever lived. She didn't have to display that passion constantly though like most others seemed to (not to say she never had). She had seen how the other foolish Avengers acted with their girls. Clint and her were perfect for each other because they acted simply like companions most of the time. And that's all she needed to fill her world: his companionship.

Still she edged closer to him. She touched her hand against his muscular chest and felt his heart beat under her small fingers. She leaned her forehead against his chest and felt his beating heart race and slow again to be constant. Steady. She needed that constant steady beat. She needed it to make herself feel whole. She had sworn a long time ago she would never need anything, get attached, because it could be taken away. But somehow that muscled archer had slipped under her defenses. He wrapped his strong arms around her and they fell asleep.

**Not a highly original idea I know but it felt perfect for them. I tried to not make them to OOC. I think Natasha has a softer side especially around Clint so I wanted to delve into it a little. **

**I swear in the coming drabbles I'll give the other characters some love. I'm thinking of a Captain America one with…**

_**PLEASE COMMENT WITH REVIEWS! OR "HUUUUULK SMASH!"**_

**Ideas/Suggestions welcome!**

**V**

**V  
V  
V**


	3. Avengers Tower

**Avengers Tower**

Pepper stood outside in her scratchy business clothes; she couldn't remember how she used to wear that every day. The wind blew but her tight bun stayed in place. She swayed in her tall heels and held a clipboard to shield her eyes from the bright sun. She stood in front of Stark tower, scratch that, now Avengers tower.

They were late. She looked at her cell phone designed for her by her boyfriend Tony Stark. Hawkeye should have been there…

"Hey, Pots. Which floor?" He seemed to materialize behind her. She turned startled.

"Oh God! Clint! You scared me. It's the top floor you'll need to um identify yourself in the elevator. It'll scan your fingerprint and your eye and um your voice. Ok?"

"Of course Miss Pots… I'm surprised your gazillionair boyfriend allows you to stand out here on the sidewalk without a convoy of guards."

"Oh he's watching. Though he claims he isn't." She gazed up at the top of the tower where she was sure he was perched. He claimed he was out as Ironman but she knew Tony. He pretended it didn't matter one way or the other to him that the others moved into Avengers towers but she knew he was excited. He was like a kid with his friends coming to a sleepover. But he didn't treat them like friends, he treated them like new toys for him to manipulate. He also never let her outside alone. He used to trick Coulson into chaperoning her out but that wasn't an option anymore.

Pepper noticed Clint had only a small duffel bag. Even his clothes were plain and without character: a tightfitting charcoal t-shirt and jeans. He was a true unsentimental military man. How sad. He didn't have anyone or anything.

"So you can head up if you like. The others-"

At that moment a sleek black car pulled up to the curb recklessly fast yet parallel parked effortlessly. The driver door opened to reveal a red scarlet goddess with pale skin. Natasha emerged grinning in a skintight red dress and pointy stilettos. She looked gorgeous in anything but at that moment it was truly profound. Her agent escorts scrambled out to help her out of the car but she didn't need them. She looked out of place on the mundane sidewalk. The agents clambered up to Pepper, not knowing what to do.

"We uh, we tried! "

"We offered to drive! But she wouldn't let us!"

Clint smirked "That sounds like Natasha."

"Thank you, that will be all." Said Pepper formally. They got back into the car, still shocked from their encounter with the wild Natasha.

Natasha nodded at Pepper and Clint, not one for displays of affection. Pepper hugged the other red head and Natasha's eyes popped; she was more stunned than if a terrorist had come at her with a machete.

"You look amazing in that dress! Were you on a mission?"

"Yeah. High class espionage, right Clint?" He nodded, smiling at some inside joke and made no comment about her dress.

The Captain pulled up on his motorcycle at that moment. He wore his usual jacket sunglasses and no helmet. Pepper clicked her tongue. She hadn't unwound enough to get used to superheroes' level of complete abandonment for caution yet. As much as she hung out with the extraordinary breed she couldn't get used to their different ways in the smallest of ways.

He got off and tucked his sunglasses into his jacket.

"Have I died? For surely this is a goddess before me." Steve scooped up Natasha in a big hug for emphasis.

"Hey Steve," Natasha smiled. Clint frowned.

Steve set Natasha down. "Its good to see you guys. Clint," he acknowledged the archer warmly. Clint grunted. "And how are you Pepper?"

"I'm great, Steve thank you for asking!" She replied genuinely.

"You're looking beautiful as usual. Is Tony treating you right?"

"_Hey! Hey! Cap! I treat her just fine!"_ said Tony irritably from Pepper's phone.

"Tony!" cried Pepper. She took out her phone. Her cheeks blushed out of embarrassment for her childish boyfriend. "We'll see you and Bruce upstairs in a minute. I'm turning this off."

"Don't you dare Pepper! Miss Pots! Miss-" She turned the phone off with a click.

"Well shall we go up?"

That night.

Pepper paced around their bed in light pink silk shorts and a tanktop. The thin material hugged her body. Her shorts shoed off her thighs and as she ranted, waving her pale arms in the air, a habit Tony found adorable, the tanktop rode up to display a good expanse of her small freckled waist. Tony really wanted her to come to bed but she wouldn't stop rambling about something.

"Don't you think its ridiculous Tony?"

"Huh! Yeah of course! You're always right Pepper. Now come to bed?"

"Tony!" Pepper climbed onto the bed and hit Tony with one of their many pillows. Tony had never understood why girls thought there needed to be so many pillows of all shapes.

"Fine. What were you saying again?"

"I was saying how Natasha looked so gorgeous and sexy-"

"True. That I can understand." Pepper paid no heed to him; she knew he was teasing.

"And Clint didn't say anything! I said something and Steve said something. Clint even looked upset about it, like peeved and I mean-"

"Pepper! Pepper, darling! The short version." Pepper took a breath.

"Clint won't even complement Natasha let alone tell her how he feels!" she whined.

"Pepper, come here." She curled up next to him.

"Now, I promise you I will get that compliment for Natasha." And when Tony Stark sets his mind to something he accomplishes it.

**Duh duh duh!**

**Tony has a plan! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**V  
V  
V  
**


	4. Tony's Plan

**Tony's Plan**

The alarm blared. Clint emerged from his rooms within seconds armed. The Captain came out of his room, pulling on a shirt. Bruce came out groggily, covering his ears. It was at least 11 o'clock at night. Natasha came out of her bathroom wearing a towel, dripping wet.

"Uhhhh…" said the Captain. Both Bruce and Steve gawked, mouths opened.

"What's going on Clint?" asked Natasha

"I don't know Nat." He threw her a knife and she caught it.

Tony ran through. "Briefing! Come on everyone! The mighty god of thunder has arrived so we can have our briefing now!"

"That's what you woke us up for?" Bruce asked incredulously.

"You can get your beauty sleep later gramps." Cried Tony, excitedly rushing towards the conference room. Thor walked through and looked at the other Avengers apologetically.

The others made their way to the conference room behind them. Clint turned.

"Uh Nat?"

"What?"

"Don't you maybe want to put some clothes on?"

"Oh yeah." Clint leaned against the wall and waited outside her door for her to throw on a shirt and sweatpants.

Meanwhile in the conference room Tony slammed the door.

"Ok guys," Tony pressed himself against the wall and kept peeking out the door for them "This mission has a secret objective that Natasha and Clint can't know about."

"What?" said Thor.

"Tony, Idk if that's a good idea…" said Steve. Tony had taught him text lingo and Steve still wasn't grasping the concept.

"You'll see! Now shh!"

They entered the conference room together.

"You're late!"

"Thought I should at least put some clothes on." Her hair dripped onto the metal table.

"That's preposterous! I'm pretty sure the guys would not have minded your lack of clothing one bit."

"I'm sure," she replied, amused. The others coughed or shifted uncomfortably in their seats, avoiding looking at Natasha or each other. Clint glared at Tony from the shadows, leaning against the wall. Or maybe it was her imagination. Did Tony design the room so there was a shadowy corner just for him? It was a spot close to her seat too.

"What's the mission Tony? What was so important you called me in from all the way across the Universe?" asked Thor.

"And woke us up at this ungodly hour?" asked Bruce. The others looked at him.

"Do people go to bed earlier now than they used to?" asked Steve seriously. Tony ignored them and continued.

"I'm having a party." He smirked. There was a moment and then the heroes were in an uproar.

"What!" the Captain shouted.

"I'm going back to bed." Said Bruce.

"You _dare_ use up _my_ _valuable_ time and call me from _all the way _across the-" Tony cut Thor off.

" And! And the leader of the terrorist group that captured me years ago is invited to the party and I need all of your help to bring the group to Justice."

"Well that's way different." Said the Captain. They all sat down except Clint. He stayed leaning against the wall.

"So it will be a high class party. I'll be acting as host obviously and Pepper will be expected to be with me. Steve and Natasha will be posing as a couple invited to the party," Clint shifted and cleared his throat.

"Clint and Thor will be posing as security. So Clint you can cover us from a top balcony. And Thor you can cover us on the ground. Bruce you'll be um…at the door. I need you Bruce to be able to take Pepper and get her out if things get dangerous." Tony didn't say it but they all knew the disposable position was also in case Bruce got angry. Bruce nodded solemnly.

"So then what's the plan?" asked the Captain.

"Uh. Well I thought you could come up with that Captain after we're there and you can assess the situation. So we need codenames! I think I should be red dragon and-"

The others got up and left.

As they made their way towards their rooms Steve caught up with Natasha.

"Hey. So I need your help with something."

"Okay. What is it? Weapons training?"

"Dance lessons."

**Wow, 2 chapters in 1 day! **

**I'm so proud of myself!**

**They're short chapters but whatever.**

**So how do you think Clint is going to react to Natasha and Steve learning the forbidden tango?**

**And what is Tony's secret plan?**

_**REVIEW PLEASE AND I'LL POST QUICKER!**_

**V  
V  
V **


	5. Steve's Secret

**STEVE'S SECRET**

**Sorry it's been so long!**

Steve walked through the main room in Avengers Tower.

"I'm going out for late dinner anybody want to come?" He asked the empty space. He didn't want anyone to say yes. He waited a moment before rushing to the elevator like an excited child despite being over 90 years old.

He revved his motorcycle and he was flying through New York City traffic.

* * *

"Well I'll be. It's your boyfriend Ashley! Again!" Ashley (A/N 1) nearly dropped the stack of dishes she was carrying.

"What? Really?" She set the trays down. "Does my hair look ok?" She patted down her long tresses. Ching ching. A shy Steve stumbled in.

"Good evening ladies, looking as lovely as ever if you don't pardon me saying it." He grinned shyly. Ashley inhaled sharply. He was the most attractive man she had ever met and she would never get used to it. His conservative clothing fit tight across his muscular chest. His blond hair was like golden sunshine and his eyes stared straight into hers, wise and gentle. He always talked sweetly like he was from a different time. He was too perfect and the first time he came in for lunch at the little diner she worked at she couldn't believe it. Samantha had called dibs as soon as he entered but then was to shy to actually approach him.

Ashley had wobbled over to the angel and been surprised to find him friendly and…interested? But how could a guy who looked like a god possibly be interested in her? That night Ashley had lied in bed, convinced he had been a vivid daydream. But less than a week later he was back. He said he couldn't stay away from their fries. Their fries were terrible though and he barely touched them. That was a month ago and since then he had been at least four times to the diner and no matter how often he came Ashley would never get used to his looks or charm.

"Steve! How yall doing!" She winced at her own southern accent. Steve grinned and sat down at his usual booth.

"I'm doing just fine. What I want to know is, how you're doing? How are your classes coming?"

"Great! I have a good feeling about this year. I just know I'm going to get accepted! So usual?" Steve nodded and she lingered so he answered her unasked question.

"My motorcycle's doing fine. Jarv- I keep it in great shape." Ashley had a passion for anything over 20 years old with a motor. She wanted to design cars one day that combined the fuel efficiency of today with a vintage look.

"That's good." Ashley smiled and walked away. She hated walking away from him; she wanted to stay in the warmth of his presence forever. She always wondered if he watched her walk away. He was too much of a gentleman to stare at her ass but she wondered if he watched her leave with the kind of longing she had for him.

Ashley served him and was disappointed to be caught up in a crowd of customers. When most of the customers were gone her manager told her to wash dishes in the back. With a longing glance at Steve she went back into the kitchen. She was stacking the plates up in the cabinet when her manager slid the keys over the counter to her.

"Make sure you lock all the doors." He left. The cook was long gone and Samantha winked as she past. Ashley was confused. She went back out into the restaurant to find Steve still there, the only customer left, waiting.

"Ashley," she felt woozy when he said her name. She had never felt that way about a guy before "Sit and talk with me a while?" Ashley nodded numbly and sat.

They talked for what seemed like moments in time, but really were hours. Steve evaded all questions she had about his past but she didn't mind. He asked her about her life and she rambled on. Ashley rambled on about old cars and old motors but Steve didn't really absorb it. He was content to listen to her talk about anything.

* * *

Natasha was in the kitchen, drinking milk straight from the carton when in walked one of her teammates. She froze, guilty. So did her teammate.

"Hey Natasha. Late snack? Well, goodnight."

"Not so fast Rogers." Natasha's eyes narrowed and her instincts kicked in. Natasha approached him and sniffed his jacket.

"Yep. Who is she?" Steve sighed. They sat down and he explained.

"…oh but Natasha, she wants to design old cars with new technology. She's so cute and just so passionate about it-"

"That's enough."

"What?"

"You know what. That's why you snuck out. You knew how dangerous it is." They stared each other down for a moment.

"Alright, you are obviously infatuated with this girl so listen and listen good. There are two steps in this process with this girl. You date her very, very secretively. You can _not _take her anywhere fancy or too public. We're not sure who knows your identity. They were pretty lax back in the 40's. If you decide you seriously like this girl and you want to take the next step you have to skip all the other steps normal people get and _lock her up fast. _We don't get to have those normal steps. Tony only gets to keep his girly because he has her under constant surveillance and protection. She is the safest person on the planet right now. You would have to marry Ashley and take her to live I don't know here probably. Do you understand?"

"Of course."

"It would be a huge responsibility making sure she didn't fall in harm's way. That's why Thor doesn't have his girl right now."

"I understand completely Natasha." She crossed her arms.

"Okay," She threw her arms around him "You really like this girl!"

* * *

Clint watched from his perch in the shadows. Natasha seemed so harmless in her pajamas. He grinned. He also watched as she greeted Steve very closely. They talked and she hugged him. Clint could pick out every hair on either of their traitorous heads from where he was but he couldn't hear a word they were saying (A/N 2). His heart felt like it had iced over and dropped into his stomach. For better or worse Natasha was the only one who could make him feel anything and believe he still had a heart.

He waited until Natasha was out of sight to leap down. He startle Steve.

"Um, Clint!"

Clint glared at the Captain and grabbed the liquor as he passed through the kitchen.

* * *

Suddenly it was silent. Tony turned, sparking blowtorch in hand. His blaring music had been shut off by none other than the golden boy himself.

"I'm proud that you knew how to shut that off."

"I don't know if I like your plan."

"You so easily forget: you're in charge of the-"

"I mean your secret plan."

"I have absolutely no idea what you're referring to. Jarvis!" The tasteless music came back on and Tony turned back to welding.

"If your plan is what I think it is then it better not end with an arrow shoved up my ass." Said Steve before leaving Tony's lab.

**A/N 1: Ashley Johnson played the waitress in the Avengers movie. I thought Steve could have a cute fling with this sweet girl, more similar to girls of his time than most sluts he's probably meeting hanging out with Tony. I'm sorry I just used the actress' name because I'm not creative with names.**

**A/N 2: I read somewhere that Clint is 80% deaf. I don't know. It was crucial to the plot that he couldn't hear what they were saying. **

_**DID YOU LIKE IT? SORRY ITS BEEN SOOOOO LONG! PLEASE REAVIEW!**_

**V**

**V**

**V**


	6. Searing Jealousy

**Searing Jealousy **

**Wow! 100 people are following this! To me that is HUGE! Thank you so much for all your support! So here's a quick chapter to thank you. I'll try to be good about updating now that school is out! **

Clint was trapped in a horrible world in between sleep and reality. Images flashed through his brain. In his minds eye he could remember everything so vividly. He remembered Natasha smiling at him on an undercover mission where they posed as a couple. Her arm laced through his. Her red curls bounced a she turned to grin adoringly at him. Then the image faded and Natasha was so close to Steve. She threw her arms around him.

Then they were in the battle for New York and there was an incoming explosion. Steve shielded Natasha. Then Clint was taking out all his jealousy and anger on Bruce. Natasha slapped him and it stung worse than any injury he had ever been dealt by an enemy. Then the Captain was whispering in his ear "It is your fault that you won't man up and tell the poor girl how you feel instead of being an ass about it to her and everyone else."

Clint had thought it was a friendly push. Now he realized it was a threat. "Get a move on or I will," crooned the dream Steve. Then Clint was in Avengers Tower and Tony was making a remark about how nobody would mind if Natasha didn't wear clothes to their briefing. The others shifted uncomfortably. Clint remembered the look on Steve's face. It warped in his mind to be one of desire.

Then Steve was being assigned to be Natasha's date. Only in the dream Clint voiced his protests.

"I don't like this plan!" Natasha laughed and turned her chair to face him.

"I suppose you think _you _should go with me? Yeah right! I don't trust you. You tried to kill me! I mean Steve is America's golden boy. Why on Earth wouldn't I chose him over you?"

Clint jolted upright. "Oh yeah…that's why I don't drink."

Clint got up and prepared his weapons in the early hours of light. His head was pounding but the familiarity of his bow snapping in his hands was comforting and he didn't want to return to his horrible dreams. He had sharpened them all and fit everything under his tux twice by the time it could actually be considered morning. He carefully laid everything out and left his room to snag some breakfast before everyone else got up. He turned the corner to find Natasha fixing herself some toast.

Before he could back out of the room she saw him. She smiled, genuinely at him and he tried to smile back. She didn't believe him, and looked at him puzzled.

"Are you okay? Did you sleep okay? Here, have some breakfast." She pushed her toast over to him and turned to pop some down for her. By the time she had turned around he was gone.

Clint spent the rest of the day practicing his shooting in his private shooting range. He would never admit but he was thankful for Stark's thoughtfulness in giving it to him.

It was a plain, sleek metal room kept very cold. It was a long room with one door. The only furniture in the room was a rack of bows, crossbows and arrows. At one end there were three targets painted on the wall. In the center of one was a picture of Tony with a goofy grin, giving him the thumbs up and in a second there was a picture of Loki. Clint tacked up a picture of Captain America on the third target and gave that one a lot of love for the next hours.

At lunchtime Clint wouldn't even leave the room for fear of running into Natasha or Steve. He didn't want to see anybody at the moment. But at some point he had to leave his nest and shower and suit up for that night's mission. He sighed. Watching Natasha dance with Steve was going to be hell.

The boys waited in their tuxes. (A/N: Drool. The Avengers guys in tuxes. Only thing better: no clothes at all) Thor pulled at his collar uncomfortably.

"Well I'm going to go check on the girls!" Tony made a move towards the door but Steve grabbed his collar.

Pepper came out wearing a green dress. Steve let go of Tony and he took Peppers arm and whispered something in her ear. She smiled. Then, Natasha emerged in a tight black dress. It was long with a slit that ran all the way up her thigh and one shoulder with a low cut.

"Natasha you look-" began Steve.

"Absolutely amazing as usual." Said Clint. Natasha looked surprised. She blushed. The Black Widow blushed.

"Um thanks," She looked down at her toes. "Um, Thor! Let me get that!" Natasha said eagerly. Although she had mastered the art of seduction, she had never had to deal with genuine feelings for a man. Natasha had butterflies in her stomach, it made her feel like a foolish little girl.

Clint frowned at Natasha and Thor laughing as she did his tie. Her small body was mere inches from his.

"Well, shall we go?" asked Pepper excitedly. Clint didn't understand why she was so excited. He worried Pepper had not been informed about the severity of their mission…

**I said it was quick! Sorry! I'll post more but only if you…**

_**REVIEW!**_

**V  
V  
V**


	7. An Unexpected GuestOr Two!

**An Unexpected Guest…or Two!**

**(BTW I wrote a Thor and Jane one-shot you should check it out!)**

**Anyways I hope this chapter isn't too OOC! **

"Tony couldn't even provide us with a picture?" Natasha scanned the room. "What is the likeliness of this guy even showing up?"

Steve had his hands more on her stomach than on her waist, very aware of Clint up on the upper balcony, eyes trained on them. Clint's possessiveness was obvious and Steve worried about the archer's itchy trigger finger. Even as crowded as the dance floor was he had no doubt Clint wouldn't hesitate to shoot and he would not miss. The room was huge and filled with bodies in expensive clothing. There was a stage with a band playing jazz and an open bar. A huge crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling. It was very tasteful. Pepper's influence over Tony was obvious.

Old politicians and CEOs gawked at Natasha and their wives glared at them and the redheaded beauty. Steve knew he was supposed to be making Clint jealous but he was a little terrified with the archer primed to shoot him. Steve gulped and spun Natasha around, dipped her.

"Come on. Lets have some fun."

Agent Barton's voice crackled in their ears "_Not a very advantageous position you lovebirds. The enemy could take you completely by surprise."_

"Sorry, Clint" said Steve, righting Natasha

"Are you jealous Barton?" asked Natasha, coyly.

"_Why would I be jealous Nat? Your love is just a cover right?" _

"_Enjoying the party?" _asked Tony suddenly.

"Its amazing: its all the flashiness of Tony subdued by Pepper's elegance," replied Natasha.

"_Thanks Natasha!"_ Squealed Pepper.

"_Um who gave a civilian a headset? No offense Pepper. Does she know about the mission?" _asked Clint.

"Yeah. Pepper, I don't know about this. We don't want you getting hurt. I didn't know Tony was involving you directly."

"_Cool it. I gave it to her and she is crucial to the mission," said Tony "Now go locate a terrorist or something."_

The party seemed to drag on for an eternity for Clint. He couldn't take any of his weapons out to fiddle with and he had to watch Steve and Natasha all night. He watched them dance, his hands on her waist. He watched them look into each other's eyes, smiling, uncertain if it was their cover or real. It was agonizing.

"_Hey no more flirting you two," _Tony finally said, "_I just got a tip from Marie that the target's a total pervert. Natasha lose Steve and act like your sexy-self."_

Clint watched Natasha slap Steve across the face and stalk to the bar. He got great pleasure from it.

"_Um Steve, there's someone here for you." _Said Banner, timidly. Steve made his way over to the exit.

Clint watched as Natasha sat at the bar, her legs crossed so the slit on her dress showed the most amount of skin. He frowned as men scrambled to buy her a drink.

Steve reached Thor and Bruce at the entrance. Ashley was there in a stunning baby blue dress and her hair done up on her head.

"She says she knows you…?"

"Ashley-you look great- but what are you doing here?"

"_I invited her." _Said Tony smugly.

"_Um I think it was my idea!" _said Pepper.

"Tony I'm going to kill you for putting her in danger! And how did you eve know?"

"_No, no! No need to thank me!"_

"_What Tony means is that its ok. Its safe. Oh and Natasha told me."_

"_Don't tell the hawk or the spider but everyone here is an actor." _

"Is something wrong?" asked Ashley.

"Its nothing. God you look stunning. Would you do me the honor of giving me the next dance?"

"_You're welcome Cap."_

Thor watched Steve lead Ashley out onto the dance floor. They were so happy… At that moment he was tapped on the shoulder. He turned around to see the gorgeous young scientist herself.

**Another short one I know! But I promise in the next chapter sparks will fly…literally!**

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**V  
V  
V **


	8. Pickup Lines and Robots

**I know it's been a very long time since I last updated. I'm so sorry about the hiatus, life just sort of happened and I've been busy. For those of you still with me lets recap. So I brought in the guy who always does the recaps on cartoons like Pokémon and Avatar.**

"**TONY STARK IS THROWING A FABULOUS PARTY BUT THERE IS A SECRET PLAN TO BRING DOWN A DANGEROUS ARMS DEALER! CLINT HASN'T BEEN VERY HONEST ABOUT HIS FEELINGS FOR THE SEDUCTIVE BLACK WIDOW SINCE THE BEGINNING! HE CHANNELED HIS ANGER WITH HIMSELF AT BRUCE BUT STEVE PUT A STOP TO IT! NOW STEVE IS NATASHA'S DATE TO THE PARTY AND CLINT ISN'T VERY HAPPY! DOES TONY STARK SECRETLY HAVE A DEEPER PLAN THAN BRINGING DOWN A CRIMINAL? AND WHO IS THE MYSTERY GIRL HERE TO SEE THOR? WHAT IS IN STORE FOR OUR HEROS NOW!?"**

"**Haha. Thanks for the enthusiasm John!"**

"**Anytime, Rosy, see you Wednesday for bowling night!"**

"**Okay, take care now!"**

_Pickup Lines and Robots_

Thor gazed upon the beautiful object of his love and affection for what seemed like an eternity and yet a fleeting moment. She was beautiful in a teal dress with her hair pinned up. Her lips were pursed, as if she couldn't decide to embrace him or hit him.

"Thor."

"Jane," He whispered then louder "Jane, my dearest Jane. Please forgive me for not contacting you once I returned to Earth. I was only thinking of your safety." He stepped closer to her and took her hand. Jane looked finally into his eyes, her own shiny with tears, and threw her slender arms around him.

"I know," She pulled away slightly to smile radiantly into his greedy eyes "I will forgive you if you dance with me."

"But I am unaccustomed to Earthly celebratory movements-" Thor protested while grinning goofily and allowing her to lead him onto the dance floor.

Tony pulled Pepper closer to him, as they danced, and bent his head to breath her in. Pepper giggled softly and they slowly turned in a circle.

"You look absolutely radiant this evening. If I had my choice of any girl here this evening, and I do, I would without a doubt select you."

"That is a line I helped you write." Smiled Pepper.

"It is isn't it?" Tony pulled back to look at her and then twirled her around and brought her close to him again. They continued their slow shuffling turn.

"Every word has a purpose. The first sentence is to build her up, flatter her. The second part is to tear her down, and remind her you are special and she is lucky you chose her. It makes her feel like she is lucky you are using her for sex that evening." Tony chuckled.

"You were so cruel to your fellow woman for writing that line."

"I was doing my job," Pepper would not look Tony in the eye. "But I suppose I secretly wished you would use it and the girl, girls, many many girls, would be infuriated by it and turn you down. But they never did and you always got them to…" Pepper trailed off.

"Hey. Hey, hey hey!" Tony startled Pepper. "I mean it this time. Actually I don't, I only mean part of it. I don't have the pick of any girl tonight. Because a few of them belong to Thor or Steve or Clint." Pepper looked away again. Tony gently tilted her head back to look at him. "And because I couldn't possibly pick any girl. Now that I have you, I can only have you. I need you. Any other girl…would just be…way to salty." Pepper laughed and Tony smiled.

"You've been saving that one haven't you?"

"Yeah I thought of it a while ago and it was just too genius to not use sparingly." Tony kissed Pepper lightly on the lips.

"Look at those goofs in love. I don't look like that do I?" Tony gestured to Steve and Thor dancing clumsily with their dates nearby. "Don't answer that. Of course not, I've got style."

"Of course you do sweetie."

"Ah well, soon enough Clint and Natasha will look just as goofy." Pepper gasped. "What?"

"We have to get Bruce a girlfriend!"

"Now, Pepper with the others it was different…" but her mind was already plotting.

Natasha was easily fending off offers to buy her drinks or to dance. She didn't know how she would recognize the target but she suspected he would be much more confident and more pushy.

"_Nat. I don't know if this is a good plan. The others have gone AWOL."_

"_Ugg of course they have."_

"_Just come up here and we'll scope out the place."_

"_If you haven't seen anyone suspicious, I doubt I will."_

"Hello, pretty lady. I can tell when you turn around you are going to be gorgeous." Natasha did not turn around.

"No thanks, bub." He chuckled.

"Spunky. I like. Are you embarrassed to turn around because you are not pretty? If you do not, you will admit you are not pretty."

"_Lose him."_

"Seriously," The man leaned on the bar and came into Natasha's peripheral view. He was thickly built, but not unattractive and had a gun in his inside breast pocket. "I don't take no for an answer." He said grinning.

Natasha turned to him smiling. "Well aren't you armed and dangerous. Of course I would love to dance with a man as powerful…and as handsome as you."

As they went out onto the dance floor Natasha remarked. "Oh, it looks like the band is going to wrap up playing. I hope nobody interferes with the party going on, now that I found you big boy." She attempted to drop hints for Clint. She hoped he would be down soon to help.

He may have been gorgeous but up close his breath was terrible. His hands moved over her body forcefully. She forced a smile. She could easily take him out a thousand ways that moment but she didn't want to cause a scene. It would be way easier if Clint would take a hint and come down and act like security.

"_If you're through enjoying yourself, just let me know if he is the target or not." _

Natasha hugged her dance partner close and nodded over his shoulder. Clint saw from the balcony.

Clint desperately wanted to be next to Natasha. He felt uncomfortable and overwhelmed, alone on the balcony. He had never felt like that. That was where he felt most comfortable usually. But for once he hated his perch. He felt the urge to be with Nat and protect her from those leeches.

He knew she could handle herself. She was tougher than him at hand-to-hand combat, as demonstrated by their fight when he was under Loki's control. But the fact didn't change his illogical need to protect her.

The lecherous man feeling up Natasha on the dance floor enraged Clint. When Natasha confirmed it was the target, Clint did not waste any time. He poised his bow to fire but Natasha and him were too close. Clint, swore and leapt from the balcony. From much closer now he aimed his bow again. Natasha only had time to turn to him in annoyance and shock before he loosed an arrow. The arrow tore through the man's upper thigh and he fell to the ground in pain. Everyone gaped. Clint rose, fuming.

"Clint!" Natasha yelled as she stalked towards him in her stilettos.

"What!" he snapped.

"What? What!? What is that you just made a huge scene that could have been easily avoided!"

"Sorry! I thought you didn't enjoy guys feeling you up! Maybe I was wrong!"

"What?! Clint that's-" she was inches away from him now jabbing her finger into his chest for emphasis. "Wait…are you jealous?" Clint took a step back.

"You are!"

"Listen, Nat, I'm not good at this."

"Well, you jeopardized the mission and the safety of everyone by-" Clint pulled Natasha into a passionate kiss, cupping her face in his strong hands.

The crowd applauded.

"Wait…" said Clint, pulling away

"Tony!" cried Natasha

"_Yep, everyone here is an actor. You're welcome."_

"I swear to god I am going to kill him-" grumbled Clint. Tony emerged from the crowd and yanked the head off of the supposed target, revealing it was a robot.

"And don't worry, you didn't hurt an actor."

"Very unprofessional Mr. Stark." Scolded Natasha.

"You're one to talk, miss Romanov! You had to have known once you got so close to it and yet. You went. Along with it." Tony grinned.

"Oh, was that smell motor oil…" Natasha trailed off coyly.

Clint looked down at Natasha inquisitively but she avoided his gaze. Tony clapped his hands twice and the actors returned to mingling and behaving as if they were actual guests. He disappeared into the crowd. Before Clint could follow Natasha turned him around and kissed him.

**What did you think?**

**Please Review!**

**V  
V  
V**


	9. Rings and Reviews

_Rings and Reviews_

Natasha leaned against the sleek SHIELD car. She twirled a red curl absently, and then felt girly so she crossed her arms over her chest to wait. She felt strange waiting for Clint to come out of headquarters with their briefing envelope. She had probably done it countless times but this time it felt different. Even though they hadn't actually discussed whether they were a couple it felt like they were and that made her feel girly and feeling girly made her feel weak. Clint emerged from the building, with his sunglasses on, his expression unreadable. Once he got closer he tossed something to her. She stared at the little box, dumfounded.

"Want to get hitched?" He threw a duffel bag into the back seat. She opened the box, saw the engagement ring and for some odd reason nearly reached for her gun. "Uh, Nat? Its for our cover." She put the ring on and fiddled with it as she absorbed that. Clint chuckled softly. They climbed in the car.

"Good," she joked "because if that had been for real I would have had to beat you up."

"Oh."

"That was such a sucky way to propose."

Clint grinned and leaned over to kiss her. They drove away.

"Wait! I forgot!" cried Natasha. The car skidded to a halt and Clint backed it up. "If you liked the story, or if you didn't, review!" And they drove into the sunset. Well not really. They were in the middle of New York in the middle of the day. But I'm sure somewhere in their long future together there is going to be a sunset and maybe even a real proposal with a real ring and a happily ever after for a couple of master assasins.


End file.
